El susurro de la maestra
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Una expedición parte rumbo a un palacio para descubrir un secreto oculto, de hace millones de años atras


**XI: HOLA GENTE, AQUÍ ESTOY VESTIDA DE BRUJA EN ESTE ESPECTACULAR DIA DE HALLOWEEN, JUNTO A MIS AMIGOS… FREDDY KRUEGER (APLAUSOS), CHUKY Y UNO MUY ANTIGUO MI ABUELO… EL JINETE SIN CABEZA.**

**F.K: OYE PODIAMOS COMENZAR YA, TENGO QUE IR A MATAR PERSONAS EN SUS SUEÑOS.**

**XI: (MIRADA ASECINA) SI TU NO TE ESPERAS, SERAS TU EL QUE MORIRAS, (FREDDY SE ESCONDE)… BIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTO ES LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO POR MI CUENTA, MI PRIMA ZHI SOLO ME PRESTO SU CUENTA PARA ESTO**

**CHUKY: XI… LIBERAMOS A TU PRIMA.**

**XI:QUE ESTE UNA HORA MAS EN EL ARMARIO… BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE AGREGAR DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA SOBRENATURAL.**

**DISCLAMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, ESTO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ADEMAS ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA EL SUSURRO DE LA DONCELLA, PERO CON ALGUNAS MEJORAS…**

* * *

DIA 1:

Soy un alumno cursando el último año de sus estudios como arqueólogo y estamos ingresando a la montaña donde antes se ubicaba un antiguo palacio de entrenamiento de Kung Fu. Este es mi cuaderno de bitácora del ascenso. Hace algunas horas alcanzamos la base Long a los 3,800 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Aquí en las alturas la noche es cerrada e intensa. Este diario es la única forma de sentirme coherente en medio de este cruel y despiadado frio que se apodera de mí y tritura mis huesos.

Voy junto con el Dr. Chang, mi profesor de la universidad Jade. Hace unos meses atrás, me conto uno de sus más grandes descubrimientos, por fin tenía entre sus manos la posibilidad de revelar al mundo los secretos del antiguo y muerto arte del Kung Fu, además de la vida de los antiguos Chinos.

No sé lo que nos depare el destino en los próximos tres días de viaje, pero quiero contar las razones que me empujaron hasta aquí y como me he convertido en el compañero de viaje de un hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida a la investigación arqueológica y a revitalizar la historia de nuestro país, que desprecia la investigación y a los investigadores.

Cuenta mi maestro que hace unos años atrás, recibió la visita de uno de los pobladores del valle de la Paz, intentando venderle una serie de cascos que decían que eran sumamente poderosos y que los habían encontrado en la zona norte de la montaña.

Mi maestro al no estar en ese tiempo consiente de aquel hallazgo, dio aviso a las autoridades para que encierren a aquellas personas por intentar estafarlo, ellos al intentar huir, dejaren caer un simple casco, no muy llamativo que digamos, pero al hacerle una serie de investigaciones, y al escuchar sobre la antigua leyenda del casco patada trueno, y ver que el casco era casi del mismo tiempo que la leyenda, tubo la certeza que ese era el caso.

Algunos pobladores de la zona afirmaron que aquellos cascos provenían de la parte lateral norte de dicha montaña, por lo cual se inicia la ruta de ascenso, hacia la zona donde esta ubicado un palacio casi destruido.

Sostiene mi maestro que pudo llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraron aquellas piezas. Las piezas que años más tarde se encontraría en una zona de galerías, eran restos que parecían coincidir con el mismo conjunto de piezas rescatadas por los estafadores años atrás.

Al no recibir más fondos, él con otros dos Jaguares delincuentes, recorrieron el trayecto de cuatro días donde los tres establecieron una conversación bastante amistosa, y él fue reconociendo en ellos, como el mismo dijo: "a dos jóvenes aculturados y modernizados por el libre mercado", herederos de una miseria moral que les impedía ver el valor de su historia.

Cada vez que les escuchaba referirse a las piezas como mercadería y a los cómplices como posibles compradores, se le subieron los colores de ira al rostro, que a la luz de la fogata lograba ocultar, pero esa ira que sentía era su remedio para no sentir aquel frio. Sin embargo, lo más importante de aquellas noches a la luz de la fogata fue la información valiosa que obtuvo de las historias de aquellos jaguares, que terminaron por encajar piezas claves en la gran hipótesis. Estaba por lo que podía ser el descubrimiento de algún maestro de Kung Fu que fue enterrado hace tres mil años.

Al ingresar al gran y majestuoso palacio, se dirigió donde al parecer estaba una biblioteca, al entrar se topó, con una pared y al mover uno de los pergaminos, una puerta se abrió, mostrando un pasadizo, al llegar al final de este, se ve una gran galería con un sinfín de artefactos, muchos de ellos mágicos y otros armas desaparecidas a través de los años.

Aquellos dos jaguares no tocaron nada por miedo a las maldiciones y condenas.

Dentro de un armario, se encontraba una especie de fardo funerario, muy utilizado en diversas culturas antiguas para preservar a los muertos. Abrió el fardo y antes su ojos apareció una Tigresa, de una absoluta belleza, cubierta con unas telas que traslucía su esbelta pero a la vez aguerrida figura , además, la hacía resaltar su vivo pelaje naranja.

Mi maestro sintió pudor y no la toco más y se dedicó a contemplarla. Así, extasiado, perdió toda noción del tiempo y comenzó a sentir una extraña pasión. Sostuvo que en aquel rostro había una pasión abrumadora que llenaba de emoción jamás descubierta. En momentos, parecía que esa bella felina solo dormía y que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Al notar que ambos jaguares mirabas a la felina con malicia, se llenó de furia y con un pico y dos certeros golpes en el cráneo acabo con la vida de ambos para después, envolver a la felina con su respectivo manto. Luego la ubico en una urna y henchido de pasión, coloco el fardo en su espalda y cuando iba a iniciar su camino, unos vientos gélidos lo golpearon con fuerza. No pudo contenerse, desamarro el fardo y procedió a distender las mantas que la envolvían.

No era una momia, el cuerpo había sido mantenido solo por el frio, que aquellas extrañas hierbas y la sequedad la habían mantenido incorrupta a través de los milenios.

Dejo a la maestra en aquella habitación, justo donde la había encontrado, para después descender rápidamente antes que llegara la noche. Una sensación de querer huir se apodero deél, por los asesinatos que cometió, pero no podía dejar a la tigresa, tenía que rescatarla del olvido eterno y devolverla al mundo.

Ahora voy con el hacia el gran palacio, donde descansa la maestra del valle de la paz.

* * *

DIA 2:

El itinerario de hoy fue el siguiente. Nos levantamos muy temprano. Tres de la mañana fue el horario planificado por el Dr. Chang para el desayuno y emprender lo máspronto posible el ascenso en una caminata lenta. A las cinco de la mañana, hicimos un alto, bebimos, descansamos y me señalo desde lo alto de la quebrada el punto negro en donde la noche anterior habíamos acampado. Yo no pude observar nada, no podía distinguir la marca que no podíamos perder, puesto que sería nuestro punto de retorno a la vida. Sin embargo trace imaginariamente un punto de ubicación.

Aprovechamosal máximo que pudimos el brillo solar. Al atardecer establecimos nuestro campamento, armamos nuestra tienda tan pronto nos fue posible, cerca de una grieta y una roca que ahora nos sirve de refugio. Fue difícil armar la fogata, el viento parecía enfrentarnos con furia por haber osado invadí sus territorios. Le dije casi gritando a mi maestro, que sería imposible pasar la noche en el lugar, que debíamos bajar a un lugar seguro, pero mi maestro al hablar en el antiguo dialecto chino e invocar a las criaturas ancestrales, para pedir permiso, contra cualquier pronóstico y por más que busque razones, sucedió lo increíble.

Mis ojos y mis sentidos presenciaron, aquel momento mágico cuando los vientos se transformaron en suave nieve. Todo paisaje se llenó de una frondosa neblina que cubrió nuestro campamento de una quietud y paz digna de cementerio.

Desde entonces, mi maestro se transformó en otro, su mirada calmada, parecía consumir toda la energía, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos sentía un agotamiento físico que me apagaba, era un malicioso letargo que se me hacía imposible resistir.

Fue en ese momento en que me empecé a preguntarme que hacia yo aquí, convertido en cómplice de un crimen y un criminal, un loco que calma a los dioses y jura haber encontrado a una maestra de hermosura sin igual en la alturas.

¡Realmente, que hacia yo aquí con un arqueólogo que asesino a dos jaguares con picotazo limpio! ¡Qué hago en esta aventura que va en búsqueda de esos cuerpos que nos esperan en la cima!

Tal vez intuyendo esto, mi maestro, luego de que llegamos s nuestra segunda base, quiso compartir detalles de su descubrimiento y de lo que estábamos por develar al mundo.

Su gran hipótesis es la gran leyenda que ha llegado hasta nuestros días sobre el amor imposible de la Maestra del estilo Tigre, Tigresa y el guerrero dragón, un panda llamado Xiao, parte de una historia verídica de hechos ocurridos hace tres mil años atrás y que los detalles han sobrevivido a través de los siglos, modificándose a nosotros como una triste historia de amor. Para mi maestro, aquella leyenda en realidad es una historia cruel que podría quitarle el sueño a cualquiera, una pesadilla completa, que tenemos la posibilidad de otorgar al mundo en sus reales dimensiones.

La leyenda tal como nos han relatado los abuelos, sostiene mi maestro, es la historia de un palacio ubicado entre las nubes, donde era el maestro supremo un panda rojo llamado Shifu, donde entrenaba a unos guerreros tan fuertes como mil elefantes, que se alimentaban de la furia, ellos se llamaban los 5 furiosos, dentro de ellos se encontraba la felicidad de Shifu, su hija llamada Tigresa, una guerrera fuerte y valiente, de una belleza e inteligencia inigualada. Shifu pensaba tenerla a su lado para siempre, ni siquiera pensaba que llegaría el momento en que ella partiría con la llegada del amor. Para el gran maestro su pequeña Tigresa no era más que eso, una niña inocente para quien el tiempo estaba detenido para siempre, por eso, el no dejaba que su hija bajara sola al valle, solo se lo permitía si iba a defenderlo o con alguno de los furiosos.

En el pequeño valle, crecía un noble y valiente joven llamado Xiao, un soñador, hijo de un cocinero, fanático del kung fu y todo lo que esto comprendía. Este joven valiente, se enamoró profundamente de la prohibida maestra a quien contemplaba cada vez que luchaba contra el mal.

Un día, fue la elección del guerrero Dragón, Xiao intento por todos modos llegar a ahí y cuando se dio por vencido, solo la mención del nombre de su amada lo hiso intentarlo de nuevo, el destino lo ayudo en eso y lo elevo por los aires para luego descender en una bola de fuego, cayendo a los pies de su amada y frente a Ooway, el sabio, que lo señalaba diciendo que él era el guerrero dragón, Shifu no lo acepto, mucho menos Tigresa, se sentía irritada y consideraba como un simple cocinero era elegido como el guerrero más poderoso de China ¡e intentar que los demás lo aceptaran, que tal raza esta!

Pero pasado tres meses, Shifu se encariño con él, los furiosos lo querían y Tigresa se sintió invadida por una pasión inexplicable y nueva. Una especie de emoción que la lleno de calor desde la punta de los pies hasta al último de su pelo cada vez que estaba cerca de él y cuando él la abrazo, después de la gran batalla en Gongmen, su corazón palpito cien mil veces por hora y sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor hermoso que ganaba en belleza a la más preciosa de las flores, pero que su pelaje, ocultaba bien. En medio de este vendaval de sensaciones inexplicables, Tigresa solo tenía en su memoria una imagen, la mirada del guerrero Dragón, que a través de sus ojos verde Jade traslucía su pura y noble alma.

Entonces entendió que aquella osadía que tuvo el al abrazarla, no era signo de atrevimiento, sino de algo bella y profundo.

Cuando la primavera llego nació el amor en ambos guerreros.

Cuando Shifu se enteró de los amores entre la maestra y el Guerrero Dragón, le suplico que lo dejara, que estar con un panda no era conveniente para una Tigresa. Pero la pasión de los jóvenes era superior a las suplicas del padre, a sus consejos y sermones y fugaron a Tierras lejanas.

Tan grande fue la rabia del gran maestro ante la fuerza de ese amor, los mando a buscar para que los trajeran de vuelta y cuando los hallo, su ira fue insaciable, y los condeno a vivir separados. Fue ahí cuando Xiao, desesperado y acongojado, no encontró mejor forma de resistir que atreviéndose a desafiar en combate a su Maestro.

Shifu acepto la afrenta con delicia. Ambos empuñando sus armas se enfrentaron a muerte. Elcombate fue sangriento, se desgarraron y llenaron de pedazos de pelaje y de carne toda la arena. Pero Shifu fue más poderoso y termino venciendo al pobre panda. Y cuando hubo terminado, desterró al Guerrero dragón del valle de la paz y encerró de por vida a la maestra en un calabozo.

Sostiene Mi maestro que la leyenda no es del todo cierta, el principio si ocurrió pero su desenlace no, el sostiene que los amantes lograron huir, y que Shifu mando a los furiosos a buscarlos, pero no los encontraron, sino que ellos regresaron, Tigresa estaba muy enferma y no le quedaba mucho de vida, Shifu trato de curarla, pero fue imposible. Así que Shifu efectuó una ceremonia funeraria, traída de tierras lejanas, antes de que ella muriera. La emborracharon con Sake para que no sintiera dolor, la despojaron de sus prendas y la untaron con aceite y esencias de plantas y raíces. Luego la envolvieron en misteriosos mantos y la depositaron en una galería secreta, en una zona fría de la montaña. Mientras que el joven Guerrero, fue condenado a muerte, por Shifu, por la enfermedad de su hija, él lo mutilo y despojo de ojos, brazos y piernas, por haber osado hipnotizarla con su mirada, abrazarla y huir con ella. Por lo tanto sostiene que aquella maestra prisionera en las alturas, a la que vamos a recuperar, corresponde a la maestra de la ancestral leyenda.

* * *

DIA 3:

Sostiene el Dr. Chang que la muerte es una evolución constante, y que es irónico que confiemos en que la ciencia algún día nos pueda convertir en inmortales, para mí la muerte es el fin, se acabó, no más. No entiendo eso de la muerte evolutiva. Además creo que la ciencia en realidad nos ayuda a mejorar nuestras vidas, a extenderlas con el menor daño posible a nuestros cuerpos en su lento camino hacia la muerte.

La vida es, se nace, se muere y se acabó el invento. Desde el comienzo hay un lazo fundamenta de entre la vida y la muerte. Lo que nos hace únicos es que a diferencia de otras especies es que somos capaces de contemplar nuestra mortalidad.

-Tal vez por eso este aquí – fue lo que le dije a mi maestro con la fuerza suficiente para hablar sobre el tema – y tal vez por eso usted me eligió para acompañarlo hasta aquí, usted sabía que nadie más lo haría, que nadie más que yo se atrevería a seguir esa torpe ilusión de ver con sus propios ojos lo que la ciencia no pudo hacer con mi mujer.

Mi historia es más sencilla. Mi motivación por participar en esta locura no es la misma que el Dr. Chang. Se mueve por una razón muy sencilla que paso a explicar brevemente.

Un maduro y exitoso arqueólogo, casado con una y bella joven, recibe a casa a sus alumnos para compartiraficiones y reflexiones respecto a importantes aspectos de aquella profesión. Uno de sus alumnos se ha enamorado de la bella y joven esposa, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente. Es un amor puro. Le duele su destino. No pueden ni quieren traicionar al maduro arqueólogo. Lo comprende, los deja ir. Ambos viven felices su amor un tiempo muy corto. La joven cae enferma de un cáncer terminal. El joven la ve morir todos los días, observa como el cuerpo de su amada se va consumiendo lentamente. La agonía se alarga. La muerte se hace esperar. El dolor es largo y duradero. El estudiante recuerda con tristeza las suplicas de su amante.

-perdónenme por hacerles esto, mi cuerpo es tan débil que no tengo espacio para más vida, soy todo amor para ustedes dos que me dieron la vida, mis mejores años, los momentos más felices de mi vida, he sido tan feliz que solo espero la muerte, pero la muerte no llega ¿Por qué no llega la muerte?...llévame pronto de una vez muerte, mi cuerpo ya se ha ido, porque no me llevas, llévame contigo y líbrame de este sufrimiento, llévame ya muertecita a tu fría morada…Líndásǐwáng, xiànzàidàiwǒ (muerte linda llevame ya)

Definitivamente no podría avanzar un solo metro cuesta arriba sino no fuera porque en los ojos de mi maestro creo reconocer mis propios ojos.

* * *

DIA 4:

Llegamos al gran palacio de la montaña, justo donde se encontraba la maestra del valle. Chang fue muy enfático en esto, dio instrucciones directas, a partir de ahora teníamos media hora para la operación, rescatamos el cuerpo de la maestra, despojado de todo el manto y lo depositábamos en la caja frigorífica especial, luego nos deshacemosde los dos cuerpos. Dejaremos el lugar listo para la segunda expedición. Mi maestro enfatizo que teníamos una hora de oxígeno y de resistencia a este frio y altitud, que ese tiempo era nuestro límite.

Al llegar a la biblioteca ubicamos el pasadizo secreto y seguimos hasta aquella habitación. En su interior encontramos el fardo.

La fase de recuperación del fardo compactado en el hielo fue bastante larga. Procedí a abrir cada capa de manta y el Dr. Chang la guardaba en una caja especial. Luego de la última manta, apareció la maestra con todo el resplandor de su fúnebre tocado, estaba vestida coquetamente como si hubiese querido seducir a los genios del imperio subterráneo con una delgada tela, frágil como una gasa de colores que la envolvían por completo, pero a la vez se podía intuir la plenitud del bello cuerpo desnudo de la maestra.

El tiempo se nos agotaba, empezábamos a sufrir la inclemencia de la altura y el frio, colocamos el cuerpo de la maestra en la caja especial. Y entonces, procedimos a buscar los cadáveres de los dos jaguares. No lo encontramos por ningún lado. El Dr. Chang confundido por sus emociones había olvidado indicar el lugar donde los había depositado. El tiempo se nos acortaba más y más. Con lentitud digna de un vagabundo, mi maestro se tendió y empezó a susurrar, me acusaba de querer boicotear su hallazgo tal como había hecho con su matrimonio, luego me miro con esos ojos de resignación que ya le había conocido anteriormente y me rogo entre lágrimas que rescatara a la maestra de su prisión, que lo hiciera rápido, que la maestra no era una momia, estaba completa con todas sus viseras, no había sido momificada sino puesta en animación suspendida, que la ha preservado a pesar de los siglos… con vida. No pude entender más, estaba confundido, extremadamente alterado. Entonces fue cuando la cabeza del Dr. Chang cayó y no se moviómás.

Escribo esto con el afán de que los futuros arqueólogos tengan alguna consideración con los delirios del Dr. Chang, magnifico arqueólogo que entrego su vida a China y al develamiento de sus ancestrales misterios. Escribo además para que la hipótesis del Dr. Chang sean puestas a prueba en un futuro donde si exista la tecnología de la reanimación del cuerpo dormido. Y escribo también esto luego de haber vivido la más aterradora de mis experiencias que me dejan sin piso y sin explicaciones. Ni mi tiempo, ni la ciencia en la que he sido formado han podido acercarse tanto a las fronteras de la vida y la muerte física. En un primer lugar quise cumplir el deseo de mi maestro, quise emprender el descensorápidamente y volver con el equipo de especialistas paramédicos que el sugería, pero luego, la razón, la lógica de mi tiempo y mi ciencia, me hicieron tomar en cuenta la locura de sus palabras y la grandeza de sus delirios.

Tome el cadáver de la maestra, no en la caja especial, sino en una especie de bolsa canguro que me ayudo a depositarla en mi espalda y así iniciar el largo viaje de retorno. Nunca cruzo por mi mente ir directo al hospital, pero minutos luego de iniciado el descenso, sentí un líquido frio y espeso que corría por mi frente, venía desde mi cabeza, me percate que no era mi sudor, sino venia de arriba, de donde llevaba los restos de la maestra, cuando pude tocar aquel líquido y examinarlo me di cuenta que era sangre ¡SANGRE! Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llenarme de pavor, supuse que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante aquel frio extremo. En apenas diez o veinte metros que había descendido, una estela de gotas de rojo intenso, marcaba el gélido y blanco manto del camino.

Escribo principalmente esto para pedir perdón por el asesinato que acabo de cometer. He retornado a la habitación. Apenas me queda aire para poder escribir esto y dejar constancia de cuanto lo siento. Deseo descansar en paz sabiendo que en el futuro me podrán comprender. El cuerpo de laTigresa ha comenzado a sangrar desde la orejas. Lo comprendí tarde, he retornado a la habitación para depositar a la maestra en la urna donde ha descansado por siglos. Lo he hecho como un último gesto de amor a la vida y aun a pesar de que me muero de miedo y que desde mi espalda aún sigo escuchando ese leve susurro, tan imperceptible que apenas puedo reconocer:Líndásǐwáng, xiànzàidàiwǒ

* * *

**XI : Y ¿Qué LES PARECIO?... ¿Cuál SERIA SU CATEGORIA? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS (INSULTOS NO)**

**YO: (DESPUES DE ACABAR CON TODOS Y MONTANDO EL CABALLO DEL JINETE SIN CABEZA, JUNTO CON FREDDY) PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN DESPIERTOS, FELIZ HALLOWEEN.**

**XI: (VIENDO ASUSTADA LA ESPADA DE ZHI) DISFRUTEN EL HALLOWEEN… HAGAN BROMAS PESADAS, VALLAN A FIESTAS Y DIVIERTANCE, LA NOCHE Y LA CIUDAD ES NUESTRA… PERO SI TIENEN UNA PRIMA RESENTIDA CON UN ARMA MORTAL LO MEJOR SERA HUIR… (SALE CORRIENDO)**

**YO Y FREDDY: TENGAN DULCES PESADILLAS, Y NO OLVIDEN CERRAR BIEN SUS PUERTAS, TAPAR BIEN SUS VENTANAS, PORQUE EN ESTA NOCHE OSCURA, TRANQUILO NO DORMIRAS PORQUE… (APARECE ELMO Y CON UNA VOCESITA ATERRADORA DICE) ELMO SABE DONDE VIVES… Y A FREDDY SE LO DIRA. BYE**


End file.
